A Knight in Shining Armor
by I'mafreakinStarshipRanger
Summary: In which we see into Krayonder's vivid imagination. Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!  D


_The noble knight rode his steed through the countryside, his sandy hair whipping in the wind. _

Krayonder grinned as he flew down the hall on his skateboard, knowing fully well that Taz and Up would kill him if they saw him. But still, this was the fastest mode of transportation around the starship that he could think of, and he was in a big hurry.

_He held his sword high in the air, the rush of adrenalin coursing through his veins, filling him to the core. _

He held a single rose in his hand. Why did Specs' room have to be on the complete other side of the Starship from his? In his humble opinion, it was just bad planning. It made wooing her all the more difficult.

_There was a beautiful princess to be won, and he didn't have time to spare. After all, it was Valentine's day. _

He was getting nearer and nearer, as he ran through everything he wanted to say in his head. It shouldn't be too hard, right? All he had to do was say everything he had been thinking for two years now. Well, everything but his thoughts on her ass. (and there were quite a few of those.) Those thoughts would be better to keep to himself.

_He neared the castle of the fair maiden in mind. But as he got to the gate, he noticed something very out of place. _

Her door was slightly open, and he could hear two voices inside; hers, and some guy.

That wasn't a good sign. He looked inside, the very sight of the man inside making his blood boil in a jealous rage; Jason, the head engineer. He was a shrewd, vain man who constantly was trying to get Specs to go out with him. Krayonder, needless to say, hated his guts.

_The knight rode around to the side where he saw a large ugly dragon. The hideous creature loomed before the balcony, where his fair princess stood._

"Jason, I think I've made my answer more than clear; I don't want to go out with you."

"And why not? Do you think that somebody better than me is going to come along?" Jason sneered. "You're horribly mistaken, Willowson." 

_The dragon roared and bore his teeth, but still the princess stood defiant. "You have no power over me, vile creature of the night!" _

Krayonder glared at Jason from where he hid in the doorway. That pig had no right to even stand in her presence.

"I have my reasons for not wanting you. And as for someone better coming along; believe me, someone better than you would not be hard to find."

_The dragon's eyes were burning like fire. That was the thing about princesses; they could only be hurt if they let someone overpower them. _

"You listen to me, skank!" he shouted, grabbing a hold of her arm. "You are not in any position to refuse me. Are you forgetting that _I _am the head engineer here, not you. I am in charge of you, and if you give a crap about your job, you'll listen to me."

She glared up at him. "You sicken me."

Then she spit right in his eye. Krayonder couldn't help but feel a rush of pride from how brave his girl was. Jason wasn't someone that too many people messed with.

_The dragon reached out to the balcony and picked up the princess in his sharp claws. His nostrils started smoking with the impending fire. _

Jason wiped his eye, growling like an animal. "You are going to regret that!"

In an instant came the sound of skin slapping skin, and Specs held her hand over her cheek, wincing.

_The knight charged, raising his sword above his head. He let out a fierce battle cry, drawing the dragon's attention to him. _

"Leave her alone, Jason!"

_The dragon turned around, narrowing his eyes. _

"Well, well, if it isn't Krayonder. Don't you have something important to go screw up?"

_The night dismounted, ready to strike at the monster. _

Krayonder grabbed Jason's collar, giving him a look that could kill. "Listen, scumbag. The lady said no, so beat it!"

_The dragon blew fire at the knight, which he just barely dodged. _

"Why so chivalrous all of a sudden? Trying to play the hero for once, instead of running like a little kid?"

_He swung his sword, hitting the beast's leg. The dragon cried out in fury. _

"Maybe I am. In any case, you are going to get your ass out of here in ten seconds, or I will kick it out for you? Got it?"

_He clawed at the knight, who almost got pinned under his foot. The princess gasped, warning him to watch out. _

"Krayonder, he's not worth it. Just-"

_The dragon roared, standing in his hind legs. He towered above the two menacingly. _

"What, you don't want him to get hurt? Oh, now I see it!" he laughed wickedly. "You fancy him! You prefer him, a skinny little knucklehead, over me! It looks like you need to set your priorities straight, bitch!"

_The knight threw his sword. He said a silent prayer that it would hit it's mark as it flew to the dragon's chest. _

Red flashed before his eyes as Krayonder as he felt his fist pounding against Jason's jaw.

_With a loud cry the dragon fell to the ground, sending down a torrent of fire as he went. The princess ducked, looking down at her savior worriedly. _

Jason looked as if someone had dunked his head in a bucket of ice. He was in compete shock that someone would actually have the nerve to punch him. Holding his jaw tenderly, he ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

"That's right! You better run, coward!" Krayonder called after him. "If I ever see you bothering her again, it'll me more than your jaw hurting, man!"

_The princess ran inside and down the stairs, out to where her brave true knight stood over the monster. She bowed to him. "Thank you, dearest knight. You have banished the evil demon, setting me free. _

"Wow, Krayonder. That-… That was really brave. Thank you."

"_It is an honor to serve you, my lady."_

"It is an honor to serve you, my lady."

He hadn't meant to say it out loud, or to get on one knee and kiss her hand. Surprisingly enough though, it had a strange effect on her; she blushed, grinning. Apparently, acting like a total dork was extremely sexy to her. He made a mental note to remember that.

"_Rise, my savior. Is there anything I can do to repay thee?" _

"Really Krayonder, thank you. I… wow…" She was at a complete loss for words.

Krayonder suddenly remembered the rose in his hand. He held it out to her, his other hand on his chest. "Most beauteous and graceful maiden, I would be so grateful if you would have me for thy valentine.''

Krayonder felt like smacking himself, wondering why the hell he just said that. He sounded like a complete moron.

But Specs giggled, her face even redder than before. She took the flower from his hand as he rose to his feet.

"I would be honored, my knight."

"Oh… Wow! Sweet, man!"

Specs rolled her eyes. "You are so adorable."

_Suddenly, her lips were pushing passionately on his, her hand on his chest. It was a perfect fairytale ending, the princess and her knight in shining armor. The two lovers, holing each other close. _

It was the best Valentine's day ever.


End file.
